An Armor Life Swap
by wesley.harrison.716
Summary: It was just a regular life for our heroes! Until, two lovers got their lives switched! Made because there wasn't any Amourshipping life swap fanfiction on this website.


An Armour Life Swap

By: Weswater

Rating T

One-shot

I don't own Pokemon or it's characters: they belong to Nintendo, GameFreak, and TV Tokyo.

We join our heroes with Ash and his friends for him to become Kalos League Champion, but what is very unusual is that there is an alternate universe where everyone is born with a different life. What could this mean for Ash and Pikachu?

LET'S FIND OUT!

Ash and his friends are having a picnic in the forest, no Team Rocket or Team Flare. Just a relaxing Picnic. As per usual, Ash is trading for the final test to become Kalos League Champion, While Serena was busy preparing for her greatest Poke-Showcase yet. Bonnie and Clemont were just busy doing their own thing, until suddenly,

"Hey Ash!" Serena said with a smile, "What! Woah! (crash)" As Ash crashed into one of his Pokemon, "What do you want?" He said afterwards.

"You know, Ash, all this traveling makes me think of what would happen if, somehow, by a big wish or a invention mishap, if you know, we could have our lives, somehow switched? Our Pokemon too." Serena said.

"Well, I don't know if that could happen, I mean Pikachu could have Braixen's life and personality, and your Braixen could have Pikachu's life and personality, I would have your life and personality and so on and so forth."

Someone in the mist was watching them, and said with a weird smirk, "If that's what you two wish, THEN SO BE IT! STARTING TOMORROW, YOU AND YOUR POKEMON'S LIVES WITH CHANGE FOR 12 HOURS! (evil laughter) (cough cough cough)"

Later that night:

The stranger, with the switch lives modifier, aimed it at Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Braixen, and their Pokemon, and pushed the FIRE AT WILL! Button and left after the smoke and mist cleared, with Braixen turned back into a Fennekin, Pikachu turned into a Raichu and Ash sleeping like a quiet person, and Serena snoring. (The pokemon of the other person was switched)

The next day,

Serena woke up with her stomach grumbling, and Ash was yawning after Clemont woke up.

Bonnie was confused about why Serena's tummy was grumbling and not Ash when they went to the table. She asked her big brother: "Is it just me, or are Ash and Serena acting a little, you know, different today. And why is Braixen now a Fennekin and Pikachu now a Raichu? And also acting a little different?"

Clemont was also shocked about why Ash was acting like a gentleman, and Serena was eating like a Pignite and why Pikachu evolved and Braixen deevolved.

 _Did I cause all this? And why did Pikachu and Braixen suddenly switch evolutions? What's going on here?_

(Clemont and Bonnie's brains: ERROR, ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE! I REPEAT! DOES NOT COMPUTE! BOOM! HISSSS)

"I think my brain is broken." Clemont finally said. "Mine too!" Said Bonnie.

( _Meanwhile in a Amourshipping spying ship:_ Shipper number 1: UH, WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Shipper number 2:I DON'T KNOW! TIny Chopper: SOMEHOW ASH AND SERENA ARE ACTING LIKE EACH OTHER TODAY! Chief of the organization: WHO DID THIS? Tiny Chopper:: WE DON"T KNOW! Chief of the organization: WELL FIND THE MORON OR MORONS WHO DID THIS AND BRING HIM, HER, OR IT TO OUR SHIP AND TELL THAT PERSON, POKEMON, OR MACHINE TO FIX THIS MESS!)

Heh, Heh, Heh! Opps! Well back to our regularly scheduled fanfiction!

BISZRRT!

Later that day:

Menete said in confusion "Uhh, Serena and Ash? Are you two feeling okay?"

Serena said with a cheery mood "Out of the way! I'm going to become Kalos Champion!"

Ash: "And I'm going to win that Poke-Performance!"

Menete: "Err, rewind! Ash was going to win the Kalos champion and Serena was going to become Kalos Queen! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND, MEW FOR BRAINS! And why is Braixen a Fennekin and acting like Pikachu, And Pikachu a Raichu?"

Bonnie: "We don't know how this happened! They were just fine yesterday!"

Clemont: "And I don't know why this strange thing just happened."

BISZRRT!

(Chief of the Organization: DID YOU FIND HIM, HER, OR IT? Pollice: YEP! WE GOT HIM! Stranger: LET ME GO! I'M NOT EVIL! JUST AN ORDINARY AMOURSHIPPER! Chief of the organization: TURN EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL AFTER THE KALOS LEAGUE! AND THE POKE-SHOWCASE! OKAY OKAY SHEESH!)

Later at night:

BAM!

(AND FREAKOUT!)

Ash: "WHAT THE?! WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS? AND WHY DID I JUST DANCE LIKE A GOOD PERSON!? AND DID I JUST WON A POKEMON SHOWCASE WITH A RAICHU?!"

Serena: "EEP! DID I JUST WON THE KALOS LEAGUE WITH A FENNEKIN AND ASH'S POKEMON! AND DID GRENINJA TURN INTO ASH-GRENINJA WITH MY COLORS! AND WHY AM I WEARING ASH'S CLOTHES!

Pikachu: "Whow whow whow, Hold the phone! Since when did I just evolved and won a Poke-showcase! AS A GIRL!?"

Greninja: "Uhh, what just happened?"

Braixen: "WHY DID I BECOME A GUY!? AND DID I JUST WON A POKEMON LEAGUE?!"

Bonnie: "Yay, everyone's back to normal! Tehe!"

Clemont: "So, what just happened?"

(State)

Clemont: "Uhh, let's get out of here Bonnie, and never talk about this to anyone. Okay!"  
Bonnie: "Got it!"  
Ash: (Embarrassed) "Let's never speak of this again! And don't tell my mom that I just wore a dress! AND WON A POKEMON SHOWCASE DRESSING UP LIKE A GIRL!"

Serena: "Agreed!"

(At the ship: Chief of the organization: SEND HIM TO THE DUNGEON! Police: ON IT! Chief: LET'S NEVER SPEAK OF THIS INCIDENT AGAIN! Everyone: AGREED!)


End file.
